Songs of Love
by Keirya-Crescent7
Summary: Hey guys! My policy is reviews= next chapter. This is about how Goten relizes Bra is his loved on. It starts of about how planet Vegetasei and planet Gokkusai unites.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball/Z/GT/AF, and I do not own the song "My Love is Like..Wo" by Mya. (I have also edited the song a bit since of once bad word)  
  
Bra was listening to the radio. Suddenly a cool song came on. "Wow! Who made this one!" said Bra beginning to dance. She sat down and thought once again about how it would be if Goten dumped Paris and went for her. Bra reached to turn the radio off but instantly fell asleep. It was another typical dream about Vegetasei. Bra was in her royal regalia, a red tube top and streaming dress with a red silk, see-through cape, including all kinds of rubies on necklaces, and chokers, and rings on her fingers. "Bra, we've decided to unite kingdoms, Vegetasei with King Goku's planet Gokuusai. We're having a grand celebration tonight!" said Prince Trunks, who as in shiny black Sayain armor with a black cape. "You're kidding! Are these words from father true!" said Bra. She couldn't believe it, now she had a definite chance of Goten being her love. She put a grin on her face. "Yes, this is most exciting." she said.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on his throne with Queen Bulma, who had a sliver tiara on with a purple silk dress with a purple cape like Bra's. "Empress ChiChi has all the catering done, all of the guest listed, everything done darling. This shall truly be a grand celebration!" said Bulma smiling. "Yes, it shall." said Vegeta. Vegeta had the same exact thing on as Trunks but had a red cape with golden bolts in his armor. "Trunks now can marry with little Dutchess Pan, daughter of Crown Prince Gohan! All of this is so exciting, two kingdoms, one empire!" exclaimed Bulma. "What shall we even call it?" said Vegeta plainly. "Um.Vegetasai, no..Gokuusei, I know! Gokutasei!" said Bulma getting jumpy. "Fine, just grand we shall call it Gokutasei." said Vegeta once again with no excitiment. Bulma ran to her quarters of the palace to put final touches on everything.  
  
It was the grand ball at last. Vegeta wore his armor now with all his swords and weapons. Trunks just wore his sword and his armor with golden bolts. Bulma wore a black gown, black material inside, black silk outside with sparkles. Se also had her tiara on with all her jewelry like Bra except Bulma's was sapphires instead of rubies. Bra wore the same thing as Bulma but red and she wore her golden tiara with all her ruby jewelry. King Goku wore his orange armor just like Vegeta's but Goku's cape was blue and Goku wore something similar to the fusion earings with white gloves. Goku wore all his weapons, including the power pole. ChiChi wore her forehead tiara (like on sailor moon) that the gem inside was aquamarine and her dress was like Bulma's but was slimming instead of poofy and was turquoise. She had white gloves like Goku. She wore her hair down. She had all her jewelry. Gohan and Crown Princess Videl wore yellow. Gohan had a princely suit (like Prince Charming on Disney's Cinderella) with white gloves with his weapons. Videl wore the same thing as Chichi but is was yellow with topaz forehead tiara and jewelry. Prince Goten and Dutchess Pan wore white. Goten wore his white princely suit with white gloves with his weapons. Pan wore a strapless white dress, the rim connecting the bottom to the top of the dress was white flowers. She wore a poofy dress like Bra's with a white bow on her neck with a pendant that was diamond, as her jewelry, tiara, and her special sword was diamond. Trunks thought her short trimmed hair revealed more of her beauty. There was a major age difference but on the two planets that didn't matter. "May I have this dance, beautiful Dutchess?" said Trunks bowing slightly. "Of course sweet prince!" said Pan smiling. They went off and dance the waltz. So did Goku and Chichi, and Bulma and Vegeta. Also Videl and Gohan started to dance.  
  
While the others were dancing, Goten saw a light from a distant room. It was sort of memorizing so he slowly walked closer and closer. She stopped when he got to the room. "Bra, what are you wearing!" said Goten. Bra got out of her ball gown and put on a short silk black dress with a derby hat. "Goten I have something to explain to you." Bra started.  
  
"See, baby  
  
I know you done had your share of girls  
  
I am more than confident  
  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
  
affection  
  
I got you  
  
What kind of girl you like  
  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
  
Tell me am I your type  
  
My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight  
  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So tell me will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My lovin' like...wo  
  
My butt is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My lovin' like...wo  
  
My butt is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
When will you come through  
  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
  
So we can pop the cork and cheer  
  
Please have no fear  
  
I just wanna love you right  
  
I hope you have an appetite  
  
So baby, will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My lovin' like...wo  
  
My butt is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My lovin' like...wo  
  
My butt is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
Oh, me  
  
Oh, me, oh, my  
  
(Tasty) My (Tasty) my  
  
(Oh, me, oh, my) Oh, me  
  
(Tasty) Me (Tasty) my  
  
If you love me like you never wanna let me go  
  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' really let me  
  
know  
  
If you're gonna love me better love me strong  
  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo  
  
My touch is like...wo  
  
My lovin' is like...wo  
  
My butt is like...wo  
  
My body's like...wo  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like  
  
My kiss is like  
  
My touch is like  
  
My lovin' like  
  
My butt is like  
  
My body's like  
  
And you're kissin' it  
  
So what you think of it  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
Wo  
  
My love is like...wo  
  
My kiss is like...wo"  
  
Goten couldn't believe it. He was making out with Bra. Gotten and Bra knew now they were meant for each other. Bra gasped. "We have to get to the ball, NOW!" se yelled. "Bra, before we go I have to tell you something." said Goten looking deep into her eyes. "Yes?" said Bra looking back.. "I love you so much." said Goten. "I alaways loved you, dear prince.," said Bra. They kissed one more time. They went back into the ballroom. "Hey! I guess you guys went to go eat! The food is delicious!" said Pan daintily. Bra and Goten smiled and they started waltz dancing the night away. 


End file.
